Segunda oportunidad de vida
by Paulina bellward
Summary: Al romperse el Giratiempo Hermione es lanzada 50 años atras,¿Recuerdan q paso hace 50 años en Hogwarts? La Camara de los secretos fue abierta, ella tiene a su favor saber lo sucera y la decicion de ayudar a su amor Harry ser plenamente feliz en el futuro


**Los personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling, no me perteneces a mi salvo uno que otro del pasado incluyendo a Matilda Aresto y Alec McKensi...**

Al romperse el Giratiempo Hermione es lanzada 50 años atras en Hogwarts, dejando a sus amigos y a su novio Harry en el futuro ¿Recuerdan que paso hace 50 años? La Camara de los secretos fue abierta por primera vez, Hermione tiene a su favor saber lo sucedos que ocurriran y ahora debe tomar la decicion de salvar lo unico que le queda en la vida, su amor por Harry, y dejarlo ser por primera vez, plenamente feliz.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 1**

**El tiempo**

**El tiempo, **

**cosa misteriosa, poderosa y,**

**cuando lo desafias, peligrosa.**

**Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban**

El inicio de curso en Hogwarts había empezado muy bien, las luces artificiales en el gran comedor iluminaban todo el lugar, y el mejor director que Hogwarts alla tenido se levantaba para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos y antiguos estudiantes, desde la mesa de Gryffindor tres personas prestaban mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Bienvenidos a todos, espero que este año sea tranquilo, las noticias como siempre, esta prohibido salir de noche o entrar al bosque prohibido, recuerden que vivimos tiempos difíciles y tienen que cuidarse mutuamente, las personas necesitamos compañía y amistad, por los demás, hay que festejar un nuevo año escolas, Comamos.

Inmediantamente todas las mesas se llenaron de esquicitos manjares, Ron empezó a comer lo primero que veía enfrente, mientras Harry le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia desde hace 5 meses, Hermione, fue sorprendente como el destino quizo unir a estas dos personitas, tan distintas en un momento dado, pero asi es el amor, a Ron no le molestaba en absoluto. Bueno, no mucho.

-Podrian dejarse de besar por un momento, ¿no ven que es hora de la comida?- Dijo con un gran pedazo de pasten el la boca.- Ademas escurren miel por todos lados y ya todo esta lo suficientemente dulce.

- Lo dices por que tu eres igual de dulce que un limón agrio.- Le contesto Hermione

- Por lo menos no empalago.

- Basta los dos, Valla no pueden estar sin pelear- Dijo Harry- Esta bien esta bien, comamos.

-Muchas gracias, por un momento considere comer con Malfoy, creo que seria menos molesto que ustedes dos.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa

-RON!!.- Contestaron los dos enamorados.

- Ron dejalos en paz- Dijo la pequeña de los Weasley mientras se unia a la conversación.

- Si, lo dices por que tu tienes a Dean.

- Pues ya es hora de que busques novia hermanito.

- Para dar asco como ustedes, no gracias.

Y entre peleas de amigos se paso la cena, cuando se retiraron del gran comedor y llegaron a la sala común, se sentaron junto a la chimenea a hablar un rato.

- Encerio Harry, no piensas que Hermione a lo único que le es fiel es a los estudios, van a acabar mal- Comento Ron recargándose en el sofá.

- Ron, que tu no tengas a que serle fiel, no significa que puedas estar de venenoso con los demás.- Le dijo un Hermione algo molesta

- No te enojes Hermi, el solo esta jugando.- Comento en ojiverde

- Hermi, solo eso me faltaba.- Dijo Ron mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza dándose un pequeño golpe.

Harry se puso rojo como tomate ante la reacción de su amigo.- Bueno es de cariño solamente- Comento

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien, no los molestare mas, al fin y al cabo es su vida y pueden hacer lo que quieran, si se gustan y se quieren, que puedo hacer yo.

- Es mi imaginación o el cerebro de Ron se encendio por un segundo.- Comento Hermione sorprendida.

- Claro, solo que si te cambia por un libro Harry, no vengas a llorar.

- No. Ya se apago de nuevo- Dijo la Castaña al tiempo que seguía con su lectura nocturna.

- Ron, Ron, Ron, jugaste ajedrez mágico siendo tu una pieza en primero, superaste tu miedo a las arañas en segundo año, te mordió un perro en tercero, Estuviste en el lago negro en cuarto ¿y tienes un problema con los besos?.- Le dijo Harry mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

- Wow, cuando lo dices asi, me pregunto cuando tendremos un año donde no pase nada, valla estudios que nos han tocado, Todo es por juntarme contigo, eres una mala influencia para mi.

- Si definitivamente se apago. Volvio a comentar Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Hermione, ¿que no estas estudiando?

- A diferencia de otros, yo si puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

- Mmm… Amor, yo no puedo- Dijo Harry casi en susurro.

- Si Amor, pero el insulto es para Ron.

- Valla, ahora si me rindo con ustedes, creo que me voy a dormir.- Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se levantaba

- Si, creo que yo también, mañana es el primer dia de clases y hay que estar listos.- Comento Hermione siguiéndole el paso.

- Hasta mañana Hermi.- Le dijo Harry a la castaña al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios, - Nos vemos mañana

- Si amor, hasta mañana, y hasta mañana Ron

- Hasta Manaña "Herrrrrmiii".

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación mientras que los dos amigos se dirigían a la de ellos, una ves cambiados y en sus camas, Ron no pudo contener la tentación de hacerle preguntas sobre su relación a Harry.

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo estas haciendo, dime.

- ¿Qué le ves a Hermione? No lo digo en mal, es muy bonita, solo quiero entender, que fue lo que le viste para enamorarte, osea que aspectos se toman en cuenta.

- Pues, no lo se Ron, es muy inteligente, eso ya lo sabemos, pero mas alla de eso, no es una típica "nerd" le gusta la aventura, es valiente y ayuda a las personas que quiere, pero siempre respetando sus valores, ¿me entiendes?

- No, pero continua.

- Ademas, es una persona muy buena.

- ¿Buena?, si ella es buena entonces Fluffy y Norberto son Santos.

-Ron…

- Lo siento Harry, la verdad es que aunque no lo demuestre, y no lo pienso hacer, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

- Lo se amigo, y gracias.

- Bueno creo que ahora si es hora de dormir, si no mañana que te vea "Herrrrmii" con ojeras a va a decir que es mi culpa y le saldrá el complejo de Snape que tiene bien gusradado.

-Ron…

- Ya, ya, ya… hata mañana amigo.

- Hasta mañana.

Y asi la noche envolvió Hogwats, mientras todos los estudiantes dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas, esperando que este año, fuera un año sin complicaciones, a la mañana siguiente, Harry Ron y Hermione se arreglaron para asistir a su clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, que les tocaba a la primera hora de la mañana, se sentaron en su mesa, mientras el odiado profesor les daba las instrucciones del año. Los puso a practicar un movimiento de varita, y luego a preparar una posion contra los efectos de un ligero toque con un dementor, después de todo no se le había quitado del todo ser profesor de posiones. Todos se pusieron a trabajar.

- Este año defensa contra las artes obscuras se me cruza con Runas Antiguas.- Dijo Hermione muy bajo a Harry mientras partia uno de los ingredientes de la posion.

- ¿Piensas utilizar el giratiempo Hermi?- Le contesto el Ojiverde

- Si, acabando la clase para poder llegar a tiempo.- La castaña noto una mueca en la cara de su novio.- ¿Pasa algo amor?

- No lo se, sabes que no le tengo mucha confianza a esa cosa, con el tiempo no se debe de jugar.

- Lo se, y no te preocupes, tendre cuidado.

- ¿Ya acabaron?,- dijo Ron que estaba recargado en la mesa sin hacer nada, para que si hacia algo lo mas seguro es que lo hiciera mal, y Hermione lo regañaría.

- Si, y no gracias a ti.- Le dijo Hermione

- Hermione, somos un equipo, dame crédito.

- ¿Credito de que? ¿que se supone que hiciste?

- No estorbe

- Muy buena respuesta ron- Le dijo Harry a lo que se gano una mirada de reclamo de su novia.- Hermione, por lo menos es sincero, no te enojes con el.

Hermione no dijo nada y se concentro en revolver la posion, Snape paso a los lugares y luego de darle 10 puntos a Malfoy por su posion y quitarle otros 10 a Harry y Ron simplemente por ser ellos, los dejo salir.

- Bueno Amor, me voy tengo que entrar a Runas.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry

- Si esta bien, nos vemos alrato, cuidate.- Hermione estaba a punto de avanzar cuando Harry se dio la vuelta hacia ella. – ESPERA!!

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, tengo algo que decirte- Se acerco Harry a ella mirándola a los ojos y se puso rojo, las manos le temblaban y sudaba.- Te… t… Te amo.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito interior de la emoción, en ese momento se sintió como nunca se había sentido, llena de vida y de gozo, Harry la amaba, no había nada mejor, tenia a alguien que la quería por como era, sin reprocharle nada.

- Yo también te amo.- Le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la boca mientras sonrreia.

- Me haces muy feliz Hermi, prometo cuidarte y hacer que estes feliz siempre.

- Yo también cielo, siempre hare lo posible por verte feliz.

- Bueno ya vete a Runas para que no se te crucen mas las clases.

- Si, tu tienes que ir a Historia de la Magia, nos vemos en una hora, y Harry, Te amo.

- Yo también

Y sin mas Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su clase dejando a una Feliz Hermione en el pasillo, Hermione saco su giratiempo y de la emoción no noto que Malfoy iba pasando por ahí.

- Que tienes ahí sangre sucia.- Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba por lado el giratiempo.

- No te importa huron, dejalo- Le contesto al tiempo que tiraba de el

- Me importa por que se ve valioso, y dudo que una sangre sucia amiga de un cara rajada y un pobreton pueda tener algo asi.- Malfoy tomo con su mano el giratiempo dándole vueltas.

- No Malfoy, no sabes lo que haces.

En ese momento el artefacto empezó a funcionar Draco lo solto del susto pero le dio un jalon que hizo que la correa se rompiera, Hermione no sabia que hacer, y en un instante fue lanzada por el tiempo hacia quien sabe que parte, cuando reacciono, estaba tirada en ese mismo pasillo de Hogwarts, pero la escuela se veía muy distinta, definitivamente no era el mismo año, volteo a ver el giratiempo, Estaba roto.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado mucho, es un gran poyecto que se me ocurrio hacer hehehe...

Por fa, dejen sus comentarios, entre mas comentarios vea, menos tardo en actualizar...

les dejare un poco algo del sig. Capitulo.

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES**

¿Donde abra caido hermione?

¿Quieren golpear a Malfoy tanto como yo?

¿Que pasara con Harry?

**SECCION DE ADELANTOS**

- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto una voz ronca mientras situaban una mano en su hombro, las castaña solo pudo levantar la cabeza, pero se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho muy alto y algo gordo que ella conocia bien.

-------------------------------------------

- Di…Profesor Dumbledore.- Lo llamo Hermione aun sin comprender mucho si lo que estaba viviendo era real.

- Si Dime.- Le dijo el Profesor cordialmente

- Soy Hermione Granger y mire, tengo que hablar con usted, es complicado.

Ya eso es todo, no tardare mucho en actualizar lo prometo pero ya saben dejen sus comentarios, besos

nox


End file.
